


Broken dreams and vague hope

by Fandomfan11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Arab Character, Egypt, Middle East, Near Future, Other, Politics, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfan11/pseuds/Fandomfan11
Summary: Life in Egypt after the dam.
Kudos: 2





	Broken dreams and vague hope

It hasn't been the same when the dam was built. Life became significantly harder. 

20000 refugees have died while trying to illegaly cross the Mediterranean Sea to Europe. Of course no body bat an eye for why should they? They're muslims, they didn't care when Muslims died in India, they didn't care when Muslims died in China so why would they care when Muslims died in Egypt? 

An infamous politician said "Well at least we're closer to solving Egypt's over population problem!" No one criticised him. Because the people got used to and they couldn't criticise the rich. Deaths were becoming more common, and the media continued to ignore. Poverty has increased. 

How did this happen? 70 years ago Egypt was one of the best countries, so what happend? Are they being tested? Or are they getting punished for their sins? But what sins did the innocent commit to live horrible lives while the corrupt live luxuriously?

Dreams to the average one , well were just that.... dreams, something to help them to get through the day, and nothing to be acomplished. One child wanted to be an artist, another wanted to be an actor, They're now a nurse and a teacher respectively though they might tell you they're happy, and satisfied , their childhood dreams still linger in their young minds, seeing others, especially those in europe achieve their dreams easily, broke them inside. 

However, the fruit seller still sells the most delicious and fresh fruits and the flower seller still carries the most radiant roses and beautiful jasmine , teens still laugh on their way to school, and people still go about their day with their small businesses and professions, , the beautiful azan still echoes through the streets signaling the time for prayer ringing hope, and patience in the listeners' ears, despite the droughts. They all manage to smile through the pain.

In a way it is charming no matter how hard life is, they will always wear a smile on their face with hope shining through their brilliant eyes.


End file.
